Memory Channel Storage (“MCS”) architecture is an architecture allowing storage devices other than random access memory (“RAM”) to be installed in memory modules or slots in relatively close proximity to processing resources. For example, MCS architecture allows solid-state drives having many times the conventional storage capacity of traditional RAM modules to be installed in dual in-line memory module (“DIMM”) slots near a processor. The short distance between the devices and processing resources, and the large capacity of the devices, offer many advantages in increasing the computational characteristics of an underlying system.
However, as the drives or other storage devices are connected to the memory bus, it is necessary to prevent allocation of memory addresses associated with the MCS devices as normal memory. Normal memory allocation generally occurs during an initial boot phase of a computer system while MCS devices may not be accessible during this phase, increasing the difficulty in allowing MCS devices to be added/removed as desired by an end user. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.